A Heart Which Could Control the Brain
by kid0203
Summary: (One-shot) When Mako met two stanger named Eri and Agari who called themselves Goseiger, she never could imagine that one member of the family she's never forget about would reappear in font of her eyes so differently. After the group agreed on teaming up with the Gosiger that night, she just couldn't sleep, until the twilight came. P.s: It's totally not a cross-over


Hello guys, this is my new TakeruxMako fanfic, the second fanfic of mine. I wonder if it too long for a one-shot :) But I hope you liked it, it took me 2 full days to complete it. And I'm not sure if I could manage to add a new chapter of my other fanfic - "Towards You" this Tuesday after this work. I'll try my best .

Until the next update ~~~ See ya!

P.s: Please, please, please REVIEW :P

* * *

**A Heart Which Could Control the Brain**

Mako kept tossing and turning in her bed. She tried her best to sleep acknowledged there would be a lot of hard work needed for the next day. But she just couldn't sleep. Her mind was so stressed out about what happened.

She finally sat ups looking out of the window. A watch hanging on the wall made her eyes slightly largened as she realized it was near sunset. She decided to take a walk to clear her head out since she knew that she couldn't get any sleep at all.

Mako slowly stepped out the mansion and got caught in the eyes of a figure that had observed the Shinkengers all night. _Walking alone enemy is always an undeniable advantage. What a stupid girl. _They smirked.

She walked along the river with her right hand ran gently on the handrail waiting for the arriving dawn.

_~Keng~_

The sound of something hit the handrail behind Mako made she looked back. She stunned in surprise. Not far away from her was a man with deep eyes but seemed so cruel at that moment. "Takeru?"

"You shouldn't walk alone, you know!" his deep voice became deeper than ever "You're going to be regret about it" he held his sword up preparing to attack.

Mako quickly weaponed herself and fought back. None of them transform though. It was fortunate for her, not because she wasn't as strong as him, it's just he had the super disk at that time.

Their swords were crossing, they were standing right in font of each other and looking askance at their so-called rival in the eyes, their faces were just inches away. Suddenly Mako sensed something changed in Takeru's eyes, they were less cruel and slacken just a bit. He froze for a long moment. She stared at him warily, still keeping the same position.

Then his lips curved into a mysterious smirk. He rapidly removed his right hand from the sword, and before Mako could react, his hand had already landed behind her head, pulled it closer until his lips touched hers.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks coloured with red. Her brain went blank and she couldn't help herself from enjoying the feeling growing inside her heart. But then, she immediately slapped herself out of it. _What am I thinking? He isn't himself._

Mako pushed the young man away, created a distance between them. He gave out another smirk. They both jut stood there silently holding their sword as he fixed his eyes at her and she fixed her eyes on the ground but still aware of his present.

After a while, the young man narrowed his eyes and told her "You wouldn't be alive next time". Mako looked up noticed that he disarmed, quick enough to see his eyes started becoming darker before he disappeared. Mako was totally glazed, looking blankly at nothing. She definitely had no clue what was going on.

* * *

When Takeru opened his eyes seeing his friends are all around him, he felt relief. As he called out their names, Mako couldn't be happier. He was back.

* * *

All of them including the Goseiger, together, they fought the evil. With their strengths and their spirits, they defeated Buredoran. After Shinkenger said goodbye to Goseiger, six of them headed back to the Shiba House.

"So how long will you stay here this time?" Jii calmly asked.

"I don't know, a week maybe?" Genta said.

The four other people looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"I see" Jii slowly nodded his head, too.

"Long time no see, tell me about you guys, how is it now?" Chiaki said and they all chatted about their lives since the day they separated.

Although Takeru said that he was totally unconscious of what happened, Mako still secretly glanced at Takeru once in a while. She could see that he really didn't remember anything, nothing at all. She couldn't explain her feeling that time, it was a mix of confused and disappointed.

* * *

A week past very quickly, the group told Takeru that they all would left the next day. He didn't want that happen but it's their lives, they could do anything and go anywhere they wanted to go. However, there was another thing that made him felt so uneasy – it was Mako. She had avoided him for the whole week. She left right away if he entered the room most of the time. She didn't look right in his eyes liked she used too. She didn't even face him for once, every time he looked her way, she turned away. All her reply for his saying was "Yes", "No", "Ok", nodded and shook her head or just remained silent. That was really weird for him seeing her acting that way.

He headed to the kitchen after taking a shower to clean out the sweat from his practice with the boys. He opened the door and found Mako was rearranging some foods in the fridge not knowing he was in the room. He closely watched her from behind, not very sure if he should say anything. Mako turned around and her heart skipped a beat realized he was standing there. She quickly pretended searching for something and after a moment of awkward she eventually broke the silence "Did… did Genta told you that they prepared a surprise for you? We should go join them at the anteroom. Let's go" she walked to the door's direction.

Exactly when Mako past him, Takeru catched her wrist made she held her breath sensing his gentle touch in her skin.

"You've been acting weird lately" he turned his head facing half of her face.

"What do you mean?" she kept her head straight looking at the garden outside.

"You are smart enough to understand what I mean. You are treating me like I am invisible."

"I'm talking to you right now, ain't I?" Mako tried her best to keep her cool.

"You just do it when you have no choices… After you got back to the mansion, you're changed."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. And that riddling change of you seems like just apply on me."

"Really…? I didn't notice that. Maybe you are too sensitive, Takeru", she faltered.

"Mako!" Takeru called her named loudly and tightened his hold. "What's wrong?" He gently asked.

"Nothing, never mind, okay", she looked down grimacing.

"Is it because of me? Did I do something that so bothered you? What was it?" he peppered her with questions as he tugged Mako, forcing her faced him.

At the moment their eyes met, the memory of the kiss leaked into her mind once again made she lost her control, she pulled back her arm. "I said nothing, nothing at all. How could you know if you can't remember any of it? It was my first, you idiot", she stunned realizing what just came out of her mouth. Takeru took her words confusedly.

"Just let's go, everyone is waiting for you" she walked out of the kitchen.

_If I can't remember it then it must happened when I was under the spell. But what was it? And what did she mean her first? _He sighed heavily and followed her.

When they all gathered, Takeru and Jii were really glad as Genta and the others announced that they would stay and live at the Shiba House and wouldn't travel anymore after a week of deliberation. It's except for Mako though. While she sat quietly on her seat, the others said her reason was that she had to live with her parents. A small celebration was held without any interaction between Takeru and Mako which wasn't noticed by anyone since the others were too busy having fun. _What shouldn't I forget about? _Takeru had that question hanging over his head all night.

* * *

"Where am I?" Takeru found himself standing in a misty zone and he couldn't see his surrounding clearly.

Suddenly, he spotted a pink cloud moving towards him. As it came closer and run though his skin, he felt a little dizzy and shut his eyes. When he opened them, he found Mako's beautiful face was inches from his. He watched her big eyes looking at him, a small strand of her hair across her face, her soft skin, and her pretty rosy lips. He sensed his heart beating so fast. Unexpectly, his lips curved up by themself. He had the bad feeling noticing he couldn't move any part of his body. As soon as he discovered that they were crossing their swords, his right hand automatically reached the back of her head, pulled her closer and kissed her. Takeru was totally shock at the act he did. After few seconds, he felt Mako pushing him away and he could tell that his lips were making another smirk.

_*What are you doing here, this place doesn't belong to you anymore _– Takeru heard a voice ringing in his head.

_~Who are you? Why are you in my head?_ – He asked, still being aware of his unmoved body and the black-hair girl standing in front of him.

_*I'm you, the stronger and more independent you _– He could hear the voice laugh evilly.

_~What are you doing with my body?_

_*Taking control of it! I'm in charge now!_

_~What did you do to Mako? Why did you kiss her?_

_*I was going to kill her, but playing with her a bit before that. But the kiss…, your weak-spirited made the body moved by it own. It's pretty fun though._

_~Shut up._

_*However the fun has to end now, she can't be alive _– The voice laughed again.

_~Don't you dare to touch her _– Takeru threatened sharply – _I'm still here no matter what and I swear that I am going to destroy myself if it the only way to stop you from hurting her._

The voice kept silent as the evil mind in his brain was being attacked by the power growing in the heart. Takeru heard it fleered out and sense his body disarmed. As his body turned around he felt weakening somehow and before it jumped into the line between two worlds, he felt like he was knocked out of it and being drag away backwards. He was drew back to the misty zone again. "Was that what happened?"

His vision became blurred and the last thing he heard was the same voice as before but it was gentler at the time – _That was... That was how your heart protecting Mako, Takeru._

* * *

Takeru woke up rapidly being out of breath, he touched his lips wondering if it was reality or just a dream. He smiled as he recalled Mako's scent on his lips. He got up and changed planning to go to Mako room despite it was only 6 in the morning. When he reached her room, it was wide-open. She wasn't in her room. _Where did she go? Maybe she's in the kitchen._

When he walked out, Takeru stepped on something. He bended down and picked it up. It was a picture of Mako's family, there was something written in the back ~ _Take good care of yourself and visit us when you can, ne! We love you! ~_

"She lied", Takeru shrugged his shoulders.

When he walked pass the portal, he saw Jii walking in from the outside.

"Jii, where did you go to this early?" He asked.

"Tono" Jii bowed his head "I just sent Mako off"

"What? Where is she going?", Takeru's eyes widened in surprise.

"To the airport, she wants to keep it as a secret because she doesn't want to bother any of you", Jii replied studying his Tono.

"This girl…! Baka!" he mumbled "How long have she left?"

"About 10 minutes" Takeru ran out of the gate as soon as he had his answer.

* * *

Mako was on a taxi somberly watching the view passing by. The driver braked rudely making Mako almost lost her balance. Her jaw dropped when she saw a big red lion standing in the way. She saw a shadow jumped off the lion and landed on the ground. She knew exactly who that was. "Please wait a moment" she told the man who was frozen in his place, quickly opened the door and walked towards the tall figured with disbelief written all over her face.

"Liar" Takeru gently said.

"What?" she saw him held something up, "That is…" she recognized the picture in his hand.

"Why didn't you work things out, Mako? You don't look like a runaway person. You really want to be away from us…?"

Mako fluster, didn't know how to respond "It's not like that. I'm just…"

Takeru cut her line "…don't know how to face me?"

She looked up into his eyes, tried to read what's on his mind.

"Do you believe in a heart which could control the brain?"

She confused about the strange question.

"I do, because that's why the evil me couldn't manage to end your life that time."

"You… remember?" Mako couldn't trust her ears.

Takeru stepped closer smiling gently at her "My heart will never want me to hurt the most important person in my life" Mako gasped, she was totally shocked.

"I don't care if that person feels the same way or not, I just want to make sure she never leaves my side again." his voice was deeply sincere and his eyes were full with dearness.

Mako's smart enough to completely understand who he was referring to by listening to him and looking into his eyes. She was teary as she felt joy run all over her body. "I really wish to own this confidence that you have in you", she giggled.

"That was my first too" Takeru pouted.

"Hey! I was the one who have to deal with the fact that the person who stole my first kiss didn't remember about it." She friskily knocked his upper arm.

He caught her hand and gently tugged her nearer "Can we redo it?" he mischievously smirked.

"It seems like you're still under the spell mister", she freed herself from his embrace "who said you were allowed to do that" she started walking towards the taxi.

"You still leave?" Takeru asked despondently.

"So you think my suitcase can walk back the mansion by it own?" she reached the taxi's door. "And Takeru…" she turned her head looked back at him with the sweetest smile ever "you should unclog the stress, you can cause a traffic tramp with your little friend there."

Takeru grinned at his Origami "We did it. Thank you!"

* * *

Jii who was doing his job taking care of the Shiba House spotted a couple of young people heading his direction, smiling broadly at each other. He beamed widely.

"Welcome home!"

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
